The Sound Of Love
by catilena1890
Summary: Ever wondered why Gardenia blushed when Dawn said she had "been with Nando"? Well, I dunno about you, but I think I know. Take a look inside for VerdantRoserade Lemony Goodness, the first of its kind!


This was a request from a friend of mine, who is an avid VerdantRoserade Shipper, and she loves Nando as much as I do. She`s just as sad about Nando's treatment on DP, or lack thereof, and asked me to make a NandoXGardenia Lemon. This is my first ever lemon, and I`m just going by other lemons I have read, so don`t hate please ;3;

If pokemon Belonged to me, Nando would have had more attention and development in DP.

**(I hate these freaking invisible borders!)**

"End this with Solarbeam, please!" Said a dark haired man with a mew harp. The colorful flower pokemon in front of him panted as it raised its arms, taking in sunlight. Across from it on the field, a green turtle also panted as its trainer, a red-headed woman, gasped.

"Stop it with Tackle! Hurry Turtwig!" She called. The pokemon nodded weakly as it ran towards the pokemon charging its attack.

"Turtwig!" _No you don`t _It said as it rushed forward. Its opponent only grinned as it lowered its arms, firing a pure white and green energy beam at the turtle. Turtwig cried out as it got flung across the field, past its trainer, and into the wall. The woman gasped as the dust settled, revealing an unconscious Turtwig in its wake.

"Turtwig is unable to battle, Roselia wins! The victory goes to the challenger Nando!" Said the judge on the sidelines, waving his arms around. Roselia panted harder as she limped over to her waiting trainer, who scooped her up in one arm and held her closely.

"You did very well, thank you." He said, touching his chin to her head for a moment before facing his opponent. After recalling her pokemon, the woman turned to Nando and gave a grin, skipping over to him happily.

"That was a fun match Nando! You did such a great job with that Roselia of yours! As proof of your victory, here is the Forest Badge." She said, handing him a small, shiny green pendant. Nando smiled and let his Roselia down so that he could take the badge from her, gently brushing his fingers against the woman`s.

"It was quite enjoyable, Gardenia. I thank you for the experience." He said, putting the badge away while Roselia watched in amused curiosity. As the trainers talked, a shiver made its way up Roselia's spine and the small pokemon let out a quiet whimper, inaudible except to fine-tuned ears, such as her trainers. Nando turned to his pokemon mid-sentence and frowned slightly, immediately approaching the pokemon while Gardenia gave a puzzle expression.

"What`s wrong?" She asked as Nando kneeled in front of his roselia.

"What is the matter Roselia?" He asked as Roselia shivered, walking to her trainer and reaching a rosevine out to his knee. Nando frowned and gripped her vine tightly with his hand, pulling her towards him in a hug.

"She gets this way whenever a storm is nearby." He said as he hugged his pokemon close. Gardenia smiled and brought her fingers to her lips, whistling. From the back, a door opened and a small pokemon emerged, walking towards them. Nando tilted his head at the pokemon as Roselia studied it closely.

"It`s a Roserade. It evolves from Roselia." She explained as the pokemon smiled at her trainer with a nod. Gardenia smiled and clutched at Nando's arm, pulling him towards the back room. Nando blushed slightly at her actions as he stood with Roselia in his arms.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Gardenia winked and dragged him into the room, allowing him and Roselia to take in their new surroundings.

"Since a storm is coming, I figured you needed a place to stay. Well, you can stay here with me for the night. This special greenhouse has everything we need, and since it`s isolated from the outside, your Roselia won't be scared by the thunder and lightning." She said, letting go of Nando and walking inside. Nando set his Roselia down once more and followed the eccentric gym leader as she showed him all of the grass pokemon that lived in her gym while Roselia and Roserade hung back. Roselia studied Nando's face curiously as he and Gardenia blushed at each other every so often.

_"It`s been awhile since I`ve seen that look on Gardenia`s face." _Said Roserade knowingly. Roselia looked up at Roserade curiously as she turned back to Nando.

_"What look? She and Nando are acting very odd." _Roselia replied. Roserade chuckled as Gardenia tripped on a tree root, only to be caught by Nando. Both trainers looked at each other oddly, and Nando cleared his throat as he helped Gardenia up, gulping slightly.

_"Tell me, has your trainer mated yet?" _She asked. Roselia shook her head as the two trainers sat down side by side, speaking quietly about something the pokemon couldn't here, with Gardenia pulling out a yellow object. Roselia and Roserade stayed quiet as they listened closely.

"As thanks for winning a great match with a great pokemon, let me give you another gift. This shiny stone will make Roselia evolve into Roserade whenever you two are ready to do it." She said. Roselia gasped at the prospect of evolving, but was unsure if she was ready to yet. Nando took the stone from Gardenia, and for a moment Roselia's heart sank, thinking he would evolve her anyway. Nando studied it closely and smiled, handing it back to Gardenia.

"Thank you, but it is unnecessary. I am happy with Roselia just the way she is. When she wishes to evolve, she will tell me." He said, much to Gardenia's surprise. Touched, Roselia smiled and shook her head multiple times as Gardenia stuck the object in Nando's bag, insisting that he at least keep it until Roselia was ready.

_"He hanse`t. Nando spends all of his time taking care of me. He doesn`t even have another pokemon yet." _Roselia replied. Roserade nodded as she stood up, looking at Roselia.

_"Would you like to breed your trainer with mine? Don't give me that look, Gardenia needs this too. Female humans are not pleasant to be around if they haven`t mated in a long time." _Said Roserade as Roselia stared at her with a shocked expression. Turning her attention back to Nando, Roselia's face grew determined and she nodded. Roserade chuckled as she grabbed Roselia's arm, pulling her into the brush and gesturing her to climb one of the trees. She made a hushing gesture at Roselia while she pointed her bouquets downwards, releasing a pinkish powder that Roselia recognized.

_"Sweet scent?" _She whispered quietly. Roserade nodded and pointed to the humans who looked rather odd. Taking in the scent of Roserade`s attack, Nando and Gardenia relaxed against each other, entwining their hands tightly. Nando gulped hard as he turned to Gardenia with eyes full of want, the gym leader returning the gaze.

They inched closer and closer to each other ever so slowly and Roserade grew annoyed, making a gesture towards a healed Turtwig, who nodded and ran at the trainers, knocking Gardenia into Nando. At this, the two humans lost all inhibitions and turned to each other completely, bringing their lips together and melting into each other's embrace. Nando slowly rubbed his hands along Gardenia's side and back, causing the woman to moan slightly.

Gardenia leaned back, pulling Nando down with her as she continued to massage her lips against his. She reached an arm down, putting a hand on his chest under his shirt and the man groaned, licking her lip over and over, begging for entrance. Gardenia happily obliged and opened her mouth, allowing Nando to explore with his tongue while he brushed his hand along her poncho. Gardenia chuckled and broke the kiss, pushing Nando off lightly so that she could remove her top.

"Not nearly as determined as you are in battle." She teased, raising her poncho and top over her head at the same time. Nando swallowed as he stared hazily at her chest.

"Well, I`m not nearly as experienced at lovemaking as I am with a pokemon battle." He said as Gardenia rolled her eyes. She grabbed Nando's vest and unbuttoned it one at a time, undoing his cape peeling it off of him while Nando discarded his own upper clothing, holding himself over Gardenia while she grabbed the back of his head, pushing him down.

"You will be soon." She wheezed, pushing his head down onto her chest. Nando quickly caught on to what she wanted and latched onto one of her perky nipples, causing her to moan in pleasure as she raised a knee between his legs. Her thigh brushed against something stiff, eliciting a grunt from Nando as he instinctively pushed against her.

He raised his head from his suckling and stared into Gardenia's slightly glazed eyes. The woman smiled as her hands trailed down Nando`s chest, gripping his waistband tightly. With a gulp, Nando moved his hips as he allowed Gardenia to undo the button, pulling his pants down. Nando kicked off his boots and discarded his pants, blushing profusely as Gardenia studied the bulge in his underwear. She gently rubbed a thumb over the bulge, causing Nando to moan lightly.

With a smile, Gardenia knocked Nando to the ground and moved on top of him, shedding her own shorts and sat between his knees as she pulled him free of his remaining clothes. Gardenia leaned over and kissed Nando once more as she formed a fist around his manhood, slowly pumping him as he thrust his hips against her. Nando moaned into Gardenias mouth at the blissful torture, and he allowed instinct to take over again as he struggled against Gardenia, flipping her back under him. He kissed her passionately, though not rough by any means, as he slipped a finger under the waistband of her panties, gently pulling them down. Nando reached down and parted Gardenia's folds, brushing his fingers over her pearl, causing the woman to yelp. Nando gently massaged the pearl with his thumb as he reached inside with a finger, causing her to moan once more and grip him once again, pushing something onto him. Biting back another moan, Nando pulled his hand out from Gardenia and grabbed the hand on his manhood, pinning it to the side as he positioned himself at her entrance. Nando gritted his teeth as he looked at Gardenia, trying his best to keep whatever control he had left over himself, and Gardenia smiled, nodding.

With that nod, Nando lost all control as he plunged into her, crying out along with her at the strange, yet wonderful feeling. He pushed into her as far as he could and leaned down to kiss her again, bringing his arms up and pulling her into a loving embrace while he pulled out, pushing into her again. He continued at this leisurely pace until Gardenia growled, bucking her hips roughly against Nando`s forcing him to pick up speed. The two lovers thrust into each other at a wild, yet even pace and their moans grew louder, drowning out the storm outside. The pokemon around them watched with eased hearts as their trainers unleashed emotions long pent up.

They were close, and they knew it. Both Nando and Gardenia could feel the coiling pressure build up to unbearable levels as their thrusts grew more uneven. Brushing his lips against Gardenia's one more time, Nando`s eyes widened as he and Gardenia screamed their release, calling out each other's names. Shaking uncontrollably from his orgasm, Nando pulled out of Gardenia and collapsed at her side, weakly pulling her close to him in a tight embrace. She returned the gesture with a hug of her own, knowing that this was not just sex, but true lovemaking, as her eyes grew heavy. Looking into Nando`s equally tired eyes, no words had to be said as the two conveyed the newfound love they had for each other with their expressions, kissing once more before relaxing into the grass.

From their spot in the tree, Roselia and Roserade watched their trainers relax into each other's embrace, and they couldn`t have been more happy for them. Turning her eyes downward, Roselia took a deep breath as she realized that, with a mate now, there most likely was no room for Roselia in Nando`s heart now. She smiled nonetheless at seeing her trainer so happy, though she looked puzzled when she spotted a frown form on his face as he weakly sat up, causing Gardenia to groan.

"What is it?" She asked as Nando looked around.

"Roselia, where are you? Come here please, I need you." He said, much to his pokemon's surprise. Roselia swallowed as she climbed down from the tree she perched in, Roserade remaining where she was as she watched the small pokemon approach her trainer. Nando smiled as he reached for Roselia, pulling her into his chest in a hug. Roselia encircled him as best as she could with her rosevines, sniffling softly.

"Roselia…" _Nando…._ She whispered, Nando smiled and lightly kissed the top of the pokemon's head, laying back next to an impressed Gardenia.

"Did you think I would forget about you? Roselia, you know me better than that. Nothing will ever come between us, I promise." He told her. The flowery pokemon looked up into Nando`s tired, yet honest eyes, and knew he meant every word. She nodded and wriggled out of his grip, walking toward his discarded cape and dragging it over to him, pulling it over him and Gardenia both. With a crash of thunder, Roselia ran between the two trainers under the blanket and clutched at Nando`s arm while Gardenia reached over and rubbed Roselia`s back soothingly. The pokemon turned and gave an appreciative smile at Gardenia, and turned to Nando who had finally succumbed to slumber, satisfied his loyal Roselia and his new lover were at his side. Roselia smiled as she relaxed into the grass between them, Gardenia falling asleep with her arm draped over Nando and his pokemon. As Roselia faded into sleep, she knew that her life just changed for the better once again, and that no matter what happened, she, Nando and Gardenia would always be together, and they all had a home in the place where Roselia grew up.

**(Oh border, how I hate you for avoiding me D8 )**

So, you like? I think it turned out pretty good. Go me! The first Nando Lemon in existence and I wrote it! Woot!

Kitty


End file.
